A Magical Journey
by IHeartDarylDixon
Summary: Arenaye is not the typical middle earth creature, her kind are almost extinct. After Gandalf saved her life many years ago he decides to ask her to accompany the thirteen dwarfs on there quest to Erebor. she agrees having no clue that she may find her true love on this life threatening journey. Will she change the future of the quest? Or will she perish along side her love?


_**I'm so sorry about this chapter, I feel as thought this has to be the worst thing I've written for a long time, it probably made no sense. I've really wanted to write about the hobbit as it is one of my favorite movies at the moment, and I had no idea how to start it but I promise I will improve the rest of the chapters so they are no where near as bad as this but to make sure you understand. Arenaye is a dear friend of Gandalf's, she is around 77 years old which is the same age as Kili, she is not a Dwarf, not a elf, not a human and she is not a 'Dwelf' or a 'Duman' or even a 'Helf' as many people say she is none of those. Instead she is a Fae/Fairy type creature. As I thought there were too many Hobbit stories about somebody falling or dying into middle earth and being confused about the area, Or a half dwarf with no beard falling in love. I decided I would switch the story up and create a different type of character all together. Which is Arenaye pronounced Arinaye.**_

* * *

She stood still on the mountainside, the moon shining above her. From where she stood she could see an Orc Pack travelling a distance away from her.

If she was to be at the shire in time Gandalf had asked her to be there, she would have to travel throughout the night, with a moment break of looking out at the view she walked down the mountainside and through the forest yawning from time to time.

For the past few months, Arenaye had been staying in a small cottage just outside of Rohan, which was more than a week journey from the shire. After the full night journey she managed to arrive at Bree with hours to spare, walking into the prancing pony she saw a pile of men and hobbits drinking and eating, it was not a place for any women to go alone as the men could be very rowdy but as Arenaye had grown up around warriors, she could handle herself in any situation quite nicely. She sat at a corner table asking a waitress to get her a small soup and piece of bread, which would satisfy her hunger for at least another week as Fae's do not eat very often, they're body can survive for weeks without food. From where she sat noticed a small dwarf, well not exactly small he was the same size. The dwarf was very wary of his surroundings and constantly looked around. Two bandit-looking men began to approach him one coming from Arenaye's left when suddenly Gandalf sat opposite him, she immediately realized this must have been one of the dwarfs that she would soon be travelling with under Gandalf's request.

Gandalf then left and the stiff dwarf was left alone. She sat there continuing to eat for the next hour, the dwarf being gone for the past half an hour. She placed her cloak back around her body lifting the hood; the sun had begun to go down meaning the gathering would soon begin. No doubt she would be late. this did not bother her.

After more hours of travelling the sun was not gone and the moon was once again above her head. Arriving the shire she looked at the hobbit holes, not knowing where to start looking for Mr. Bilbo Baggins, she started at the bottom of the hill and made her way up looking closely at each door for the mark, she soon found the green door with the golden door handle positioned in the center. She knocked loudly. From behind the door she heard loud complains most likely off the hobbit. She looked down to see a figure a little shorted than her frowning.

"You must be Mr. Baggins, Arenaye at your service." She said happily smiling at him with a bit off a curtsy. Lifting the side of her Light blue dress, which she wore above black leggings that had small rips in them from they're long use and

A pair of ankle height black boots. Her hair was curled loosely and pinned back.

"I beg your pardon, but you must have the wrong house. Good day." He began to close the door only for Arenaye to put her foot out and stop it from closing, she walked through the gap after seeing two figures from the side of the building.

"I assure you, I have the right house. It is exactly how it was described to me." She walked to the back where she saw the two figures.

"You must be the extra guest Gandalf told us about, I'm Balin and this is my brother Dwalin." The white haired dwarf said to her. With this she curtsied

"Arenaye, It is a pleasure to meet you." She said still happily, it was her nature to be happy no matter what happens; sometimes her attitude annoyed even her. The door was once again knocked; she walked back to see the other dwarfs.

Bilbo opened the door with an annoyed sigh.

"Fili" the blonde one began.

"And Kili." The younger looking one continued

"At your service" they both finished the sentence with a bow. A small giggle escaped her lips causing the younger, brown haired dwarf Kili to turn and look her at her only slightly with a smile.

"You must be Mr. Boggins!" Kili said cheerfully. But Bilbo on the other hand had enough of the dwarfs and began to close the door.

"Nope, you've come to the wrong house." Kili managed to stop the door just as she did and push it back open.

"What! Has it been cancelled."? He asked, Fili looked at his brother before looking back and Bilbo

"Nobody told us." Fili said frowning at Bilbo

"No, nothings been cancelled!" he said, before the brothers pushed the door open and walked in.

"Well that's a relief." Kili began to wander the house, looking around slightly. Fili on the other hand walked in and turn around to face Bilbo taking off his swords and other various weapons placing them in Bilbo's hands.

"Careful with these, just had them sharpened." He continued piling things into his arms.

"It's nice this place, did you do it yourself." Kili asked the hobbit but before he could fully reply, Kili had begun wiping his mud-covered boots on a wooden box.

"That's my mothers jewellery box, can you please not do that!" He told Kili annoyed, as Fili continued piling his arms.

"Fili, Kili. Come give us a hand." The four dwarfs began moving the table into the hallway. Arinaye merely watched from a distance as more and more dwarfs arrived. She sat to the side on a chair watching as everyone began to grab foods and drinks. She decided to wait until everything was calmer before introducing herself to anybody.

"I don't believe I've have the pleasure of introducing myself." She turned her head to the left to see Kili leaning against the side of the round shaped framing. "Kili, at your service." She smiled at him.

"Arenaye, at yours" she nodded

"What is a lovely women like you doing, at a meeting like this? We were told that there was to be to extra people joining us on the journey. But nobody was expecting somebody like you to turn up" She shrugged her shoulders lightly.

"Well, I'm just like any of you here. I'm into adventures, plus I owe Gandalf quite a lot and when he asked me to accompany all of you on your quest. Well I couldn't exactly say no. The best I get these days is following Orc packs and getting into fights. Which I wouldn't say is the best adventure going," He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You follow Orc Packs" Shock was filling his voice, not expecting that to be her response. She simply nods. "I've never seen someone quite like you. This may sound rude. But what are you? I mean you are not a dwarf, not an elf but your skin is almost shining, and your eyes they are un-naturally bright and well you look as flawless as an elf."

A small light redness appears in her cheeks as she blushes at Kili's question. "Oh, I guess I should thank you for that. I'm not any of those three; I'm a Fae or a fairy which ever you'd like to refer to me as. My kind we are almost extinct so I'm not surprised you would not recognize one when you were to see one. " He nods as she continues to tell him about her kind and how they are very much hidden within forests throughout of middle earth.

"We should join the rest in eating, we wouldn't want to starve would we."

She shakes her head.

"Oh, I'm not eating. I had food earlier on. Us Fae's do not eat more than once a week and therefore it would be a waste, you lot could find more use in it than I. but I will come and sit with you." She smiles standing up and following Kili into the hallway where the table was not set up and Gandalf and the other dwarfs sat eating rather messily around the table, She sat away from the table against the wall behind Kili chuckling at the dwarfs behavior in Bilbo's house.

From across the other side of the table Gandalf gave a little nod and smile at her. From time to time the others talked to her but focused more on drinking and shouting.

After everyone had finished eating they all started wandering the house, speaking and laughing. She decided to talk with Dwalin who was more than happy to speak to her. She then heard Bilbo shouting about plates being 100 years old. And before she knew the dwarfs began to sing about Bilbo.

_Blunt the knifes and bend the forks._

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates! _

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates - _

_Cut the cloth and tread the fat! _

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor!_

_Splash the wine on every door! _

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl; _

_Pound them up with a thumping pole; _

_And when you've finished, if any are whole,_

_Send them down the hall to roll! _

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

As he walked into the room to see all the plates clean Gandalf shrugged and sat down, the others laughing loudly at his shocked face. After a moment the door was knocked rather loudly causing everyone to quiet down.

"He is here" Gandalf said before walking and opening the door, everyone gathered around the front door, Arenaye staying to the side alone but still being able to see what was occurring she was perched legs crossed on top of one of Bilbo's draw's.

"Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice, I would not have found it if I were not for the mark on the door." The same dwarf who Arenaye saw earlier on said.

"There is no mark on the door, it was painted a week ago." Bilbo said walking across the room. Thorin had a small smirk across his face.

"There is a mark on the door, I placed it there myself." Gandalf looked down at the Hobbit.

Gandalf placed a hand out to point at Bilbo, "Bilbo Baggins, Allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield" Arenaye's eyes widen; she had no idea that the leader of this company was Thorin.

"So, this is the hobbit." He crossed his arms and circled the poor little hobbit.

"So Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting. Axe or Sword" he continued his circle.

"I beg your pardon" he said astounded.

"What's your weapon of choice." Thorin made a stop, Arenaye felt almost sorry for the hobbit. Thorin was very intimidating. Even she would struggle to speak if she were in his position, no doubt she would also be questioned later on in the night.

"Well, I have some skill at conkers. If you must know but I fail to see why that is relevant." Bilbo said confidently making her chuckle. A few of the company looked down smirking or chuckling.

"Thought as much, he looks more like a grocer than a burglar," The Company all laughed along with Gandalf himself. They all walked to the table, Dwalin Balin and Thorin at the front.

Arenaye stayed back with Bilbo smiling at him. She sat in quiet finding it better to not listen in on the meeting until Thorin was happy enough with her joining; Gandalf had already filled her in with what she personally needed to know.

Bilbo began to walk forward; she followed in pursuit wanting to see what would happen. "Your going on a quest?" Bilbo asked them. She lent against the side of the wall, Thorin made eye contact with her for a short moment with a little nod obviously Gandalf had filled him in about her joining them.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow. Lets have a little more light." Gandalf said to him not answering his question.

He grabbed a small candle and brought it over to the table. She stood back out the way, Kili smiled at her lightly. She decided to make her way out of the room to let them all continue speaking and for Bilbo to catch up. She sat outside on Bilbo's brown fence, admiring the outdoors. Being a Fae she loved being in the woods, it was a safe zone for her. But they were a distance away from any forestry. She let out her wings and fluttered them lightly. Her poor wings had not been used for months making them very stiff.

After a long half an hour of moving her wings, the shouting and talking had quiet downed. She heard the door open and close, deep footsteps approached.

"I don't believe we have met." A deep voice said from beside her. She turned to see Thorin standing beside her. She gasped lightly not expecting him to be so close to her side.

"No, I don't believe we have. " she stood up off the wooden fence. "Arenaye" she curtsied with her dress once again.

"I did not expect Gandalf to bring a woman on this journey." She raises an eyebrow and places her hands on her hips.

"I may be a women, but that does not mean I cannot protect myself." She crosses her arms.

"I never said that, I just did not expect you" He also crosses his arms; Arenaye relaxes and leans forward onto the fencing. "What is your weapon of choice?" he asks.

"Daggers, but I am also trained in archery and using swords." She turns and smiles lightly at him "But I also have a little bit of other skills." He frowns at her and raises an eyebrow.

"What are these other skills that you have?" He asks curiously leaning forward just as she is.

"Well, they will be very useful. But I'd prefer to keep it quiet just for know, but I can fly if that is anything" she shrugs, as he lets out a little chuckle.

"That could come in handy at some point." He mutters nodding.

"So, do I have your approval to join you and the others on this magical quest" smiles at him happily, she guessed that he had no problem with her.

He nods "Yes, but one wrong move and I promise you'll regret It." she nods happily smiling at him.

"Trust me, I will do no wrong. I swear it." She places a hand on her heart. He turned and walks inside. She follows behind him. And sits on a cupboard behind the company who sat in silence, they began to hum, Kili walked in and stood beside her and Dwalin.

Thorin began to deeply sing. The others joining in mid way.

_Far over the misty mountains cold _

_To dungeons deep, and caverns old _

_The pines_ _were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread _

_The trees like torches, blazed with light_

* * *

**_Like I said at the beginning, this is not the best chapter ever. I found it very difficult to start. hopefully the rest will not be too bad. Thank you for reading. Please tell me what you think, i love hearing what people think of the stories i have written and if you are a fan of Narnia fan fiction go check out the completed one that i have written, i promise it isn't that bad._**


End file.
